Infiniti G35
The Infiniti G35 Coupe (V35) is the North American variant of the Japanese built Nissan Skyline Coupe. It entered production in 2003 and received a facelift in 2005. It shares its platform with the Nissan 350Z. 'Need for Speed: Underground 2' The G35 is unlocked during Stage 4 in Need for Speed: Underground 2. It is unlocked upon completing the 11th URL race. The G35 is depicted as a torquey car with minor handling flaws. Its acceleration and handling are nearly identical to the Nissan 350Z, although the Nissan 350Z is somewhat quicker. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The G35 appears in the EA Downloader version of Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 3 car with a $70,000 price tag. Players of the Xbox 360 release can unlock the car by purchasing it for 80 MS Points or by purchasing the Tuner Base Car Bundle on Xbox Live. Every other release of the game does not feature the car. The Infiniti G35 has excellent handling and performs moderately in races but it struggles to keep up with cars from other design classes in terms of speed. The car performs best in Drift events and in races with difficult corners. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The G35 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 2 car with a $23,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown: Chicago race day. The G35's acceleration is above average. It is prone to oversteer in corners due to its weight and rear-wheel drive. It is generally competitive in every race event, although the Infiniti G35 is particularly useful in Drift and Drag. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The G35 only appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii release of Need for Speed: Undercover. 'Shift Series' The G35 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as an unlocked Tier 1 car with $44,000 and a 4.70 car rating. It is incapable of a Works conversion. The G35 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class car with a $22,000 price tag. It has a D 480 performance rating and a 2.95 handling rating. Because of a powerful 3.5L V6 engine, the Infiniti G35 is one of the quickest cars within its range. Compared to other rear-wheel drive cars, the G35 can be difficult to control - it will spin out if the player enters a corner too fast. 'Need for Speed: World' The G35 was made available in Need for Speed: World on July 20th, 2012 as a Tier 1 vehicle. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a 'C' Class vehicle. In an update on January 8th, 2013, the G35 was released for in-game cash purchase, which has a 'D' Class rating. The D Class variant has a 295 overall rating and costs . The C Class variant is upgraded with Amerikon Speedsystems Street Tuned parts and has a 424 overall rating. It costs . Average acceleration and a weak nitrous boost make the G35 a decent car for racing. It has a good steering precision and traction that are useful for high-speed cornering, although it not as effective as the Lexus IS 350 in that field. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The G35 appears as an unplayable traffic vehicle in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). 'Need for Speed: The Run' The G35 appears as an unplayable traffic vehicle in Need for Speed: The Run. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The G35 appears as an unplayable traffic vehicle in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). Trivia *The PC release of Need for Speed: Underground 2 features a cheat code that will unlock a Japan Tuning sponsored Infiniti G35 for Quick Race mode use. The code is "tunejapantuning" and must be entered at the title's start screen. *Players can select a matte grey level 2 Infiniti G35 in Race Day mode in Need for Speed: ProStreet. This bonus car cannot be unlocked for the career mode and is only usable in Grip. Gallery Nfs underground 2 infiniti g35.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 NFSU2InfinitiG35JapanTuning.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 (Japan Tuning) NFSCInfinitiG35Stock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSPSInfinitiG35.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSInfinitiG35Drift.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (React Team Sessions) NFSPSInfinitiG35BonusGrip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Grip) NFSPSInfinitiG35BonusDrift.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drift) G35_Shift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift World_InfinitiG35.jpg|Need for Speed: World Infiniti_G35_(Hot_Pursuit).jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Shift 2 unleashed infiniti g35.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksG35.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) NFSTRG35.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run MW2012G35.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Sounds Category:Cars Category:Traffic Cars Category:Infiniti Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run